


Stupid

by DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Karens, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, T/W, bruh idk, cursing, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun/pseuds/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun
Summary: Virgil meets a stupid boy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_The fire alarm rings out in the early morning chill. I stumble and rush back inside the building, ignoring my heart that threatens to give out on me. I can't live without her. She's the only thing that keeps me together. I need to save her. I can't let her die again! I hear her, she's in the main room, begging to be saved. I can't disappoint her. I can't let her die again! I find her curled into herself, shaking like a leaf. She lit up at the sight of me and slowly moved forward. I needed to hurry and grab her! I reached forward and caught hold of her, then ran fast towards outside. Not fast enough. I never go fast enough. The rafters fall and block the entrance, and I can see horrified faces peering back at me._

_Stupid. I'm so stupid. This dream ends the same every damn time. Why do I even try? Why the hell did I go back for her? I love her, but I don't want to burden my whole family by two losses when it could've easily been one. Why the hell did I go back for a cat?! She snuggles deeper into my arm. I think she knows we aren't going to make it. I hold her close and mutter into her burning fur, I'm sorry, Raisin. I love you._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I smash my alarm and awaken with a grumble. What the hell? Haven't had that dream in decades. Great. I'm late already. My coworker Logan is gonna be pissed. When is he not?? I get up and shower, the water going cold far sooner than I'm comfortable with. I see what my outfit looks like in the mirror. Freaky. I love it. Logan'll hate it. ~~i want to~~ Fuck him anyways. I water my dog Roman and give my kitty Raymond a head kiss. Don't judge, a man has his ways. I grab a monster energy drink and head out to my car. It's fucking gone.

"What... the royal fuck? What the hell?!" I yell. Where the hell is my car? I grab my phone to text my fuckbuddy Remy where its at and I notice there's a notification from Janus, my brother:

Hey Vivi I'm using your car, I needed to pick someone up, sorry if you needed it lmao you aint gettin it back for a while I'll make sure to clean off the backseat for ya ;D

I blush. Damnit, I'm too gay for this shit. Janus's boyfriend was the talk of the freaking town, and it had gained Janus some much unneeded attention. His lil' boytoy was a ladykiller, much more so a mankiller. He is not too tall, about 5'10'', has dark brown straight hair, and beautiful spotless tan skin. His eyes are heterochromatic, the only thing hetero about him. One of his eyes is brown, the other a dark green with blue around the edges. His body shape is great and his ass is fantastic, his voice deep and rough. His name is James, I think. I don't care, not like he could be getting it on in my car right now.

I huff and decide to walk to work. I send a "fuck you" text to Jayjay. On the way there, I can see this beautiful house and see someone there.

The house is a dark grey wi- whO IS THAT? I look closer and the fuCKING HOTTEST BOY I'VE EVER SEEN IS STARING AT ME BACK WHATDOIDOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! wHy ThE heLL am I stiLL StaRinG? WHY IS HE STARING? He smiles at me, and I swear, my heart gives out on me. I book it for the Target that I work at before I ended up embarrassing myself.

||:-3

"Where have you been?" a stern voice asks. Shit, I thought I could sneak by him. "Honestly? Sleeping, cold showering, saw a hot dude and had to stop for a couple minutes, and some jackass stole my fucking car." Logan narrowed his perfect eyes. "I swear, another day like this, and I'm reporting your ass, you hear?" I retort, "Well you certainly don't need an amplifier." He gasps, "I'm serious, I will!" Yeah right. "You wouldn't dare. I'm sexy and you know it." I try and distract him from the fact I'm super fucking late. Seemed to work. Logan blushes, then glares at me. "Go to hell" That's a new one. I respond, "Bitch I work there."


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets a guy with the same name as his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> men I need suggestions

About ten minutes before I'm off work, Logan buzzes me, telling me to go deal with some hooligans out in the parking lot. Whatever, at least I'm not inside dealing with Target Karens. I walk outside, and in the distance, I see four idiots, two in shopping carts, wearing tinfoil hats, the other two, pushing them fast as hell.

They're... jousting. With shopping carts and broomsticks. I run up to them, "Hey! What the hell are you dumbasses doing?" They're all laughing hysterically. Hm. They're not half bad looking. One guy takes off his helmet. He almost looks like the guy I saw in the window yesterday, except this guy has a mustache. Nasty. I ask the other guy to take off his helmet so I can properly talk to him.

"Mhm, then you're gonna ask me to take of my shirt next, no thanks," he says. I sigh. He's one of these guys.

"What the hell do you guys think you were doing? I'm supposed to be off right now. And seriously, in a parking lot? Idiots." I rub my eyes. The mustachioed one extends a hand. "The name's Remus. We were just jousting." "Yeah I got that part. Why, though?" He gives me a show of a once over.

What the hell is wrong with these guys? The other men were still cackling at themselves. I blush. Stupid idiots. "Do you not realize how dangerous this is? You could've been killed! All of you! Hit by a car!" I was growing impatient with these hooligans. They just kept laughing. I sigh again. The helmet clad one asks, "Why do you care?" "I don't! I just don't want to lose my job!" He laughs. "Mhm, not because you think we're hot. Not at all." I visibly redden and hide my face in my hands.

"Fuck me," I mumble to myself. Remus says, "I thought you'd never ask."

I look up at him incredulously. I've never met anyone with this level of dumbassery. "Leave. Now. All of you." Helmet guy just giggles. He leans over the shopping cart seductively, reaching out a hand, offering it to me to shake. "I'm Roman," he says. Huh. "My dog's name is Roman. Seems fitting, considering you're such a bitch. Now leave." 

They all burst into laughter. "Wow, you got some spice to ya, I like it," one of the other guys says. Helmet guy puts a hand to his chest and gasps as if offended. "Uh! That's not at all how you talk to a prince!" He takes off his helmet anD IT'S THE GUY I SAW IN THE HOUSE, OH HELL NO. _HELL NO._ Gay panic™. _His stupid perfect hair is slightly mussed. His stupid perfect mouth is pulled into a dopey smile. His stupid perfect body is held loosely, still leaning on the shopping cart._

"You!" I say, pointing a finger at him. He looks startled, "Me?" "Yes you! Damnit," I turn around and rub my eyes. _"I'm too gay for this,"_ I mutter. Roman giggles cutely. I can't stand him. I turn back around. " _You leave right now or I'm beating your asses_ ," I say with as much anger as I could. It doesn't work. They laugh and keep making hot remarks.

I whip around and march myself back into the store. "Logan, you go deal with those dumbasses." He looks me over, "..Why's your face so damn red?" "GO OUTSIDE AND YOU'LL SEE WHY," I whisper-yell. I grab my stuff and head out to my car, [Janus had brought it back, and the whole car smelled like chemical cleaner] avoiding the men by a long shot.

I get in, and before I drive away, someone knocks at my window. Roman. Of course. He smiles at me and goes around my car, getting into the passenger seat. Bold move MFer. "What do you want?" I sigh. "I want your number, prettyboy." I can't. I get out of the car and walk home. He drives up next to me, and I realize I left my keys in the car. He could have stolen my gay cuz I can't control my gay ass. 

He rolls down the window and says "Get in." I huff at him. "The day that I bow down to another man's will is the day that I die." I walk all the way home, feeling his eyes on my back the whole way. When I get to my house, I stop by the driveway. He pulls in, and gets out.

"Well.. now I know where you live. I'll stop by tomorrow to pick you up at six, yeah? See ya then, prettyboy." He saunters off, his hips swaying. _I see what he's doin'._ "Keys?" I ask. "Oh!" He tosses me the keys and they land far in front of me. I glare at him and when I bend to pick them up, he whistles low. "Damn, boy." he laughs. "Leave me alone. See you later," I rush into my house, a blushing mess. Imma pretend none of this happened.


End file.
